Goodnight Irene
by RedHotCumberbitch
Summary: Sherlock decides to give Irene a taste of her own medicine, quite literally, but she doesn't take to disadvantage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my latest story. I haven't put one up in a while so enjoy. Just remember none of the characters in this story belong to me. **

"Oh for the love of god! Sherlock if you don't have me now I will never let you anywhere near me again!" Irene said gripping the head board of her bed. To think that _she _would be tied up like this with Sherlock Holmes hovering over her, kissing her, stroking her and doing absolutely nothing that she wanted him to do to her was insane.

"Hush now…. I'm only giving you a taste of your own medicine." He smirked wickedly at her his chin resting on stomach.

"Sherlock I mean it!"

"Do you want me that bad Irene? Do you want me that bad Ms Adler?" He said kissing her hip, his hands cupping her bum cheeks. "I know you are Irene, I can see you are, just say it and I'm all yours for the night. Whatever you want I'll give it to you." His deep voice was husky and full of lust. "Do you?" Sherlock ran his index finger over her slick folds.

"Yes, yes I want you!" Irene arched her back. She would never admit it but she had been dreaming of having this man from the moment they met.

"So…you would like a taste of your own medicine?" said the fully clothed man above her.

"Yes, Mr Holmes" Irene squirmed and wriggled under him not wanting to wait any longer.

"Okay then." He hopped off her and the bed and headed towards her dressing table and pulled out the middle draw. Inside its plush red velvet lining lay a syringe full of a liquid that to this day he did not know what it was. What he did know was it had a most annoying effect on his body.

"What are you doing?" She asked huskily trying to look towards him but tries on wrists would not let her.

"You know what I'm doing Irene. I told you. I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine." He turned and smirked at the shear shock of betrayal on her face.

"You bastard Holmes!"

"Oh shut up." He says as he claims back on top on her. She can't move what weight he is putting on her is just too much.

"Don't you dare! I mean it. Don't ever think about putting that needle anywhere near me." Again she wriggled trying to get away. Holmes took hold of her and gave her what she deserved after all she had done the same to him (ish).

"Ahh…"

The whole room began to spin as he kissed her. The kiss was deep and passionate, her eyesight became fuzzy as she watched him undress and remove the tries from her ankles. "I…I…"

"No no no no no no. Don't talk just…" he through the condom packet on the floor. "relax." Sherlock grazed his nails up and down her thigh from her bum to her knee and lifted her leg and wrapped it around him. Before he entered her he kissed her lips and whispered "This is the way I want you to remember me, the man who had you." It was then that he thrust into her filling her to the core. After a moment he began to move slowly at first and then he picked up speed one hand on her thigh the other under her shoulder. The drugged Irene Adler was moaning and sighing with every thrust. He felt ashamed at just how well she was coping with the drug in her system by this point he had blacked out.

She was close he could feel her walls begin to tighten around him. Sherlock picked up the space and dug his nails in hard into her thigh making the_ Woman _look at him as she came and she did it with the most beautiful cry. He pulled out of her slowly an untried her.

"Sher…I…I…"

"Shush…" he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the cheek. "You'll be fine in the morning. Just sleep."

Holmes tidied himself and the room. He took up his coat and scarf and paused a while by the door looking at her laying sound asleep under the covers he had put over her. He could not help but wonder just how many people had the ever seen her like this. So peaceful. So calm. So beautiful.

"Goodnight Irene."

...

**So what do you think? please comment ;) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of these characters**

Chapter Two:

"Kate." Sherlock smiled as he walked passed the living room heading for the door. She was watching some movie at a rather load volume, he couldn't blame her really Irene was a rather loud woman.

"Uhmm…yes Mr Holmes?" She had jumped at his voice, clearly wasn't expecting him to be the first out of the room.

"You don't need to get up I know my way out." He said as she began to move from her curled up position. "I just wanted to say keep an eye on her will you?"

"Why?"

"Well she need to be taught her a lesson." Holmes smirked at the idea of Irene waking up in the morning and having to be told what had happened the night before. "I'm sure you know what kind of effects that drug has, right?" He was quite curious as to what the relationship was between Kate and Irene and whether Kate ever got jealous?

"Yes of cause. Did you actually give her the full amount or just a bit?"

"I don't do things by halves Kate." He said mock seriousness.

"Oh god she will hate you for this." She giggled a little putting down her wine glass. "Are you sure you don't want me to show you out Mr Holmes?"

"No, no it's okay enjoy your movie. Just keep an eye on her." He said smiling as he put on his coat and scarf.

"Of cause."

"Goodnight Miss Smith."

…

The next morning Irene woke up with a splitting headache throwing off the covers she took one tentative step towards the bathroom before collapsing in a heap on the floor. 'That bastard.' She thought as she pulled herself up using the doorframe. Rested her warm body against the cold bath as her shacking body threatened to throw he to the ground again. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time and never from this drug, she wanted to throw up, it was like the hangover from hell.

"Kate." She called out immediately placing a hand on her head at the effect the noise had on her. "Oh god Holmes I'm going to kill you."

"Ma'am."

"Could you get me an aspirin and run me a bath darling?"

"Yes Miss Adler. I'll get you your robe." Kate smiled sweetly. Irene looked a mess her normal curly hair was messy and knotted, she had traces of mascara smudged under her eyes and lipstick at the corner of her mouth.

…

"You're looking happy." Stated John.

"I am happy."

"Why?"

"Is it that much of a shock for me to be happy that I have to had done something?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow to his friend.

"Yes it is a shock. Are you feeling okay?"

"Perfectly fine thank you. Tea?" Holmes said from the other side of the table holding his mug before taking a sip.

"No I'm good thanks. Are you going to tell me why you're so happy? It's scary, seriously why?"

"Big case closed."

"You had a case on? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you have a baby to look after and I don't want Mary shooting me again thank you very much." Sherlock smirked.

"Ah. Any other ones on? 2's and 3's mainly can do them in a couple of minutes." He clearly need to get out of the house for a bit. "Though there is a 7 I'm interested in."

"Really?" John said sounding a little too excited by the idea than he wanted to.

"Yes. Fancy tagging along? I have missed you pointing out the obvious."

"I'll take that as a compliment shall I?" John sighed.

"Yes." He smiled and took a last sip of his tea before grabbing his phone. "Right then let's go."

….

How are you this morning Miss Adler? – SH

"Ugh." Irene sighed laying her head back on the end of the bath allowing the bubbles to come all the way up her neck.

Not answering? – SH

Ignoring me? Bit childish don't you think? – SH

"Childish you son of a bitch. You're the childish one Holmes. "a taste of your own medicine" really?" Irene Adler growled out.

…

"Who ya texting?" Asked John breaking the silence in the cab.

"Mycroft."

"Oh?"

"Wants me to take a case for him."

"Are you going to?" Sherlock looked up from his phone and gave John 'the look' the 'we both know I'm not going to' look that John hated so much. "Fine. So this case, what's it about then that makes it so interesting."

"What case?"

"You say we were on a case? A 7?"

"Oh yeah! Solved it. The son was covering up for his friend who was doing drugs, I know the signs."

"You haven't?"

"No, friend slips up and leaves the packet lying around. Little boy thinks that their sweets and eats them. Mum gets blame due to passed, so in the end the both boys are put away for accidental murder and drug use." Sigh Sherlock.

"So not a 7."

"Hmm."

"So where are we going?"

"Bart's." He said patting his top pocket. "Need to apologise to Molly."

"What?" John gapped at his friend. "Jesus Christ, Sherlock are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yes. Already said sorry but forgot to give her back the key card and thought you might want to record the occasion as I know you and Geoff – "

"Gregg."

"Gregg like to video me in these kind of situations."

"Yes we do."

….

Irene stood up the bath grabbed a towel and headed for her room. Even though she still felt a little dizzy she was determined punish that man for what he had done to her. She knew his weaknesses and was going to use every one of them against him. "Oh Sherlock what have you done." She smirked pressing the send.

Sticks and stones Mr Holmes. Sticks and stones. – IA

...

**please review :) xx**


End file.
